criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
And the Dog Bites Back
And the Dog Bites Back is the third fanmade case in Nihilego Fanatic's first season, Paxerton, as well as the third one in the Cosgrove Outskirts district. Case Background The next day, after the incident with Emily Wallace, Chief Joust then directs you to the dog show with Katrina Rink due to the mayor's order. At the venue, mayor Merriweather approaches you, brashly ordering you and Katrina to investigate the banquet hall for any mishaps, to Katrina's dismay. However, the festivities are cut short when the body of pet groomer, Paul Maellard, is found inside the banquet hall, limbs cut off, and so the investigation begins. And to the chief's anger, the mayor is flagged as a suspect. The mayor just directs the investigation to the pet salon, where the victim worked, after dodging some questions from Katrina. During the investigation, we find out that the victim might be working together with Emily Wallace, per Donny Maellard's account. Also, Margaret Littlewood, a old lady, also admits that she poisoned the dog cupcakes to thin out the competition for the dog show. Midway the investigation, Donny informs you that someone was blackmailing his father. After checking the victim's phone, the investigation proceeds to the nearby woods. Dog Show judge, James Laurel, also scolds you for not searching for the killer yet and informs you that the Dog Show is quickly approaching so the investigation should be done by then. However, Margaret Littlewood, on the other hand, starts to give out her poisonous cupcakes to dogs, including the mayor's, warranting you to arrest her. Multiple affairs have been discovered between the victim and multiple men, which includes Benjamin Piper and James Laurel. In the end of the day, all evidence pointed to Benjamin Piper, local musician. Benjamin denies involvement at first but gives up after the odds are stacked against him. Katrina is intrigued that Benjamin would kill his own lover but Benjamin then reveals that he killed Paul due to paranoia, stemming from the recent murders in Cosgrove Outskirts. He strictly believed that Benjamin caused the murders. Katrina sighs as the musician is shipped to court, where Judge Kennedy sentences him to 12 years in prison. Post-investigation, Jodie requests a visit to Donny since she likes the latter's cupcakes and would like to ask for his recipe. Meanwhile, Palmer informs you that someone left their belongings at the banquet hall. At the banquet hall, you find a laptop and per Palmer's analysis, the laptop was last accessing a blog on FriendNet... and THat blog specifically enables people to murder, according to Dominic's analysis, deliberately forces people to murder, using hypnosis. You then go to Siegfried, the psychology professor from last time, to ask for help stop this problem. However, even Siegfried doesn't know anything and just direct you to the woods, where you find a note to our recent killer. Benjamin claims to not know anything about hypnosis before shooing you away. Katrina then presents the possibility that hypnotized killers forget about the blog and warns you to keep your guard up. The mayor then arrives, informing you of the start of the dog show, which Donny Maellard wins. After the dog show, a fire breaks out in Cosgrove Outskirts. Stats Victim *'Paul Maellard' (Found dead with his limbs forcibly cut off) Weapon *'Garden Shears' Killer *'Benjamin Piper' Suspects Pamela Merriweather (Mayor) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect is in contact with a German Shepherd. *The suspect uses insect repellent. Suspect's appearance: - Margaret Littlewood (Old Lady) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect uses insect repellent. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears a Dog Show badge. Donny Maellard (Victim's Son) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect is in contact with a German Shepherd. *The suspect uses insect repellent. Suspect's appearance: - Jack Laurel (Dog Show Judge) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect is in contact with a German Shepherd. *The suspect uses insect repellent. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears a Dog Show badge. Benjamin Piper (Musician) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect is in contact with a German Shepherd. *The suspect uses insect repellent. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears a Dog Show badge. Quasi-Suspects Jodie Maxemillion (Coroner) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Siegfried Freud (Psychology Professor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with a German Shepherd. *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer wears a Dog Show badge. *The killer has gray hair. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Banquet Hall (Clues: Victim's Body, Cupcake Stand, Faded Card; New Suspect: Pamela Merriweather) *Ask the mayor about the victim (New Crime Scene: Pet Salon) *Examine Cupcake Stand (Result: Residue) *Analyze Residue (8:00:00; New Suspect: Margaret Littlewood) *Ask Margaret about the poisoned cupcakes *Examine Faded Card (Result: Killer's Message unraveled) *Analyze Killer's Message (12:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer is in contact with a German Shepherd) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer uses insect repellent) *Investigate Pet Salon (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (New Suspect: Donny Maellard) *Ask Donny about the photo *Next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *See what Donny wants (Available from start; New Crime Scene: Washing Stations; Profile updated: Donny is in contact with a German Shepherd and uses insect repellent) *Investigate Washing Stations (Clues: Faded Note, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Note (New Suspect: Jack Laurel) *Question Jack about his request to the victim (Profile updated: Jack is in contact with a German Shepherd and uses insect repellent) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone (10:00:00; New Crime Scene: Cosgrove Woods) *Investigate Cosgrove Woods (Clues: Wooden Flute, Shears) *Examine Wooden Flute (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (4:00:00; New Suspect: Benjamin Piper) *Analyze Shears (10:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer wears a Dog Show badge) *Ask Benjamin about his flute (Profile updated: Benjamin and Margaret uses insect repellent.) *Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Margaret from handing out cupcakes (Available from start; Profile updated: Pamela is contact with a German Shepherd) *Investigate Twisted Tree (Available from start; Clues: Locked Camera, Faded Notebook, Torn Photo) *Examine Locked Camera (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (4:00:00) *Ask Pamela about her photos of the victim (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Pamela uses insect repellent) *Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Annotations) *Analyze Annotations *Confront Benjamin about his feelings for the victim (Prerequisite: Annotations analyzed; Profile updated: Benjamin is in contect with a German Shepherd) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo - Unfamiliar Boy) *Examine Unidentified Boy (Result: Jack Laurel identified) *Ask Jack about the kiss *Investigate Buffet Tables (All tasks done; Clues: Ice Box, Dog Collar) *Examine Ice Box (Result: Victim's limbs) *Analyze Victim's Limbs (18:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Dog Collar (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (10:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now (1 stars) *Next chapter (1 star) New Beginnings Don't Always Mean Well 3/6 *See what Jodie wants (Available from start) *Ask Donny about his cupcake recipe (Prerequisite: Talk to Jodie) *Investigate Washing Station (Prerequisite: Talk to Donny; Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Cupcake Recipe) *Analyze Cupcake Recipe (6:00:00) *Give recipe to Donny (Prerequisite: Recipe analyzed; Reward: Dog Ears, Spiked Collar) *Investigate Buffet Table (Available from start; Clues: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (10:00:00) *Ask Siegfried about the shady blog (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Twisted Tree (Prerequisite: Talk to Siegfried; Clues: Faded Memo) *Examine Faded Memo (Result: Dog Show note) *Ask Benjamin about the note (Prerequisite: Note unraveled; Reward: 10,000 Coins) *Proceed to a new crime (2 stars) Trivia Navigation Category:Cosgrove Outskirts